The migration of guests on Virtual Machines (VMs) from a host server to a target server may affect more than the location of the data, but the various external computing devices that interact with the guests and servers as well. Advances in technology have addressed some issues associated with naïve migration, which could effectively pause guest performance until migration is complete. In this regard, brownout and blackout phases may be employed to reduce the pause time of the guest so that the only pause is during the blackout phase to transfer the dirty pages. If encryption is employed among the various servers and computing devices, then each server and computing device may need to know the different encryption and decryption keys associated with the target server.